


Sehnsucht Nr. 7

by CornChrunchie



Series: RD meets TM Challenge [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, FallenHierWemNochIrgendwelcheTagsEin, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass diese schnöseligen Leute seine Welt waren. Dass er dort hingehörte. Dass sie seine Freunde waren.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehnsucht Nr. 7

**Author's Note:**

> Radio Doria hat am 29.08. am Bundesvisionsongcontest teilgenommen, mit dem wunderschönen Lied "Sehnsucht Nr. 7" ([hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aun67IDBhcw) könnt ihr euch das offizielle Musikvideo dazu auf YouTube ansehen) und hat gemeinsam mit Madsen und deren Song "Küss mich" (zu dem ich letztens lustigerweise ein fabelhaftes [Fanvideo](https://vimeo.com/136130343) geschnitten habe) den vierten Platz belegt. Wuhuuuu! Also dachte ich mir, ich sollte meine Challenge mal wieder aufgreifen und diese Story schreiben. Gedacht, getan und hier habt ihr das Ergebnis. Es kommt mir selber viel zu blah vor, aber vielleicht seht ihr das ja anders ... ? Anregungen gegenüber bin ich wie immer offen :)  
> Übrigens hat Jan Josef Liefers das Lied tatsächlich in einem Hotelzimmer mit der Nummer 7 geschrieben ... daher auch der etwas eigenwillige Titel.  
> Und jetzt viel Spaß!

 

*~*~*

 

„ … durch das ganze Viszeralfett kam ich bei der Obduktion kaum durch.“ Wolfgang von Weye lachte gönnerhaft in die Runde und Boerne stieg dezent mit den anderen ein, ehe er auf seine Uhr schaute und versuchte, den Zeigern irgendeine Bedeutung zuzuordnen. Obwohl es im Grunde genommen auch belanglos war, denn egal um welche Uhrzeit es sich handelte, er würde es keine Sekunde länger mehr mit diesen Leuten an einem Tisch aushalten. Er beschloss, dass drei Stunden Konversation ausreichend sein mussten.

„Verehrte Kollegen, es war mir wie immer eine Freude, in so angeregtem Austausch mit Ihnen zu stehen, doch es ist spät und ich werde mich nun zurückziehen.“ Etwas schwerfällig erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und knöpfte sein Jackett zu.

„Aber Herr Professor! Wo es gerade so nett ist!“, ertönt es aus einer der hinteren Ecken und ein Kollege mittleren Alters hob herausfordernd sein Glas. Boerne unterdrückte genervt ein Augenrollen. _Nett_ war ja bekanntlich auch nur die kleine Tochter von _scheiße_ , wie sein Kollege und Nachbar Thiel immer zu sagen pflegte.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber im Gegensatz zu den meisten von Ihnen, wie ich noch mal betonen möchte, musste ich heute bereits in jüngster Frühe die Wärme meines Bettes verlassen, um den weiten Weg hierher auf mich zu nehmen. Und nun bin ich doch der Ansicht, mir einen ruhigen Abend verdient zu haben.“

Er drehte sich um und kaum hatte er den anderen den Rücken zugewandt, fror sein Lächeln erst ein und verschwand anschließend komplett aus seinem Gesicht.

Mit einem letzten Winken über den Rücken verabschiedete er sich von den anderen Anwesenden ihrer kleinen Abschluss-Runde, wie sie es nannten.

Eine junge Mitarbeiterin lief ihm im Flur über den Weg, die ihm ein freundliches Lächeln zuwarf, was er selbstverständlich erwiderte, auch wenn ihm danach überhaupt nicht zumute war.

„Angenehmen Abend noch, Professor.“

„Ebenso.“

Es war kein weiter Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Nur eine einzige Treppe, die er hochgehen und ein paar wenige Meter, die überwunden werden mussten. Dieser Kongress fand in einem kleinen unscheinbaren Kaff statt und bei dem Hotel handelte es sich ausnahmsweise um kein Etablissement mit mehreren Sternen und ein paar tausend Zimmern, sondern eher um eine gemütliche kleine Herberge, mit schon fast familiärem Umgang. Sein Zimmer hatte die Nummer 7 und es war, soweit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, das erste Mal, dass er eine einstellige Zimmernummer erwischt hatte.

Ehrlich gesagt konnte er sich kaum erklären, wie die Verlegung des Veranstaltungsortes ausgerechnet hierhin hatte führen können, doch auf einer außergewöhnliche Art und Weise war es schön hier und er genoss die etwas ruhigere Umgebung.

Am Ziel angekommen, fischte er aus seiner Anzughose den Zimmerschlüssel, an dem ein kleines graviertes Schildchen hing. Die 7 war darauf zu sehen, ebenso wie Schnörkeleien. Er steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss und sein Blick fiel auf die vergoldete Zimmernummer, die bereits etwas abgenutzt an der Tür befestigt war. Trotz der ein oder anderen Schramme glänzte sie im Licht der Flurbeleuchtung. Es war eine schöne geschwungene 7, fast ein bisschen, als hätte man sie einem alten Märchenbuch entwendet, nur um sie hier an die Tür zu nageln und den Besuchern ein leises Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern.

Boerne drehte den Schlüssel, das Schloss klackte und die Tür ließ sich öffnen. Er trat in das Dunkel des Raumes und kaum war die Tür wieder geschlossen, dämpfte sie jegliche Geräuschkulisse, die bis eben noch zu ihm gedrungen war. Das laute Reden seiner Kollegen, das Lachen und das Gelalle. Das Gläserklirren und das Stühlerücken. Alles war plötzlich dumpf und ruhig. Erleichtert ließ er für einen Moment die Augen zufallen und lauschte seinem eigenen Atem. Eine Last, von der er sich nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass sie auf ihm gelegen hatte, fiel von seinen Schultern und gab ihm das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wirklich durchatmen zu können.

Seine Hand wanderte zum Lichtschalter und mit einem Klicken ging die mit Spitze verzierte Nachttischlampe an und erhellte so seine Umgebung. Viel war in diesem Zimmer nicht zu finden – außer des Nachttisches noch Bett, Sessel, Tisch und Fernseher. Und sein Koffer, den er direkt nach ihrer Anreise hier deponiert hatte. Und trotzdem wirkte das Zimmer in einer Gemütlichkeit, die Zuhause vermittelte. Die beige Tapete war mit goldenen Blumen bedruckt, was erstaunlich gut mit dem leichten Cyanblau der Streifen harmonierte. Auf dem Bett lag eine hellblaue Tagesdecke, die mit zarten Stickereien aufgehübscht war, welche ebenfalls Blumen darstellten. Allgemein hatte die Einrichtung einen kitschigen Touch, was im Grunde nicht wirklich Boernes Stil war, aber irgendwie war es einem unmöglich, sich hier unwohl zu fühlen.

Er ging die wenigen Schritte zum Bett und ließ sich rücklings darauf fallen. Die Schaumstoffmatratze federte kaum, gab aber ohne Schwierigkeiten nach, sodass er weich landete. Müde nahm er seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch, um mit den Händen über sein Gesicht zu fahren. Dann heftete sich sein Blick an die Zimmerdecke.

Was für ein anstrengender Tag. Früher hatte er solche Kongresse regelmäßig herbeigesehnt, aber seit geraumer Zeit war es nicht mehr zum Aushalten.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass diese schnöseligen Leute seine Welt waren. Dass er dort hingehörte. Dass sie seine Freunde waren.

Er schnaubte schwach bei diesem Gedanken, der ihm mittlerweile so lächerlich vorkam; so absurd. Freunde. Diese Menschen waren alles, aber ganz sicher keine Freunde.

Dass ihm das erst bewusst geworden war, als Thiel in sein Leben getreten war, war im Nachhinein betrachtet keine Überraschung. Er war nun mal ganz anders als alle anderen, mit denen er sich vorher hatte rumschlagen müssen. Er war direkt und trotzdem irgendwie schüchtern. Sagte nicht viel, aber wenn, dann meinte er es auch so. Ließ seine Intelligenz nicht meterweit heraushängen, was ihn genau genommen noch klüger machte. In vielen Punkten war er sicherlich recht ungebildet, doch er machte sich auch nichts daraus. Statt Opern schaute er sich lieber was im Fernsehen an. Und wenn er lachte, dann lachte alles an ihm.

Vielleicht war das auch der Moment gewesen, an dem Boerne wirklich verstanden hatte, hinter welcher Fassade sich sein angebliches Leben abspielte. Als er Thiel das erste Mal hatte lachen sehen. In dem Moment waren seine Illusionen durch seine Finger gerieselt wie Sand. Er hatte ihn zu Boden fallen sehen, fast wie in Zeitlupe, und plötzlich waren seine Hände frei gewesen - aber was nutzte ihm das, wenn das, wofür er Platz geschaffen hatte, immer noch nicht hineinpasste.

Und jetzt lag er hier, mit leeren Händen und voller Gedanken, in einem kleinen Hotel am Rande einer Welt, deren Teil er nicht mehr sein wollte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, flammten in seinem Kopf Bilder von der Welt auf, zu der er eigentlich gehörte. Die zwar beunruhigend viel mit Bier, Fußball und Fast Food zu tun hatte – aber eben auch mit leuchtenden Augen, echten Lächeln, sicheren Händen und warmen Worten. Mit Zuhause.

Dabei lag er in einem Zimmer mit der Nummer 7. Der Zahl, die als heilig galt.

Sieben Wochentage. Die sieben Zwerge. Sieben auf einen Streich, sieben Tugenden, der Siebenschläfer. Siebter Himmel. Und das verflixte siebte Jahr. Um nur einen Bruchteil der Beispiele zu nennen.

Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass Thiel und er sich tatsächlich seit sieben Jahren kannten. Es war doch zum Heulen.

Boerne setzte sich aufrecht hin und straffte die Schultern. Das ganze Selbstmitleid führte zu nichts. Zudem war er 45 Jahre alt und das war wohl das unpassendste Alter für Heimweh oder komische Sentimentalitäten überhaupt.

Er zwang sich, die Gedanken zu vertreiben und das unangenehme Drücken in ihm drin zu ignorieren. Irgendwie würde das schon klappen. Jahrelange Übung.

Gerade war er vom Anzug in seinen Pyjama geschlüpft, als plötzlich sein Handy vibrierte. Überrascht nahm er es in die Hand und schaute auf das leuchtende Display. Ein Blick auf die Anzeige in der rechten Ecke des Handys verriet ihm, dass es 23:07 Uhr war. Verrückt.

_Ich hoffe, Sie überleben diesen pseudo-intellektuellen Kongress. Schlafen Sie gut. Thiel_

Ein Lächeln huschte über Boernes Lippen und das Ziehen in seiner Brust wandelte sich zu einem heißen Kribbeln. Mit raschen Fingern tippte er eine Antwort ein.

Vielleicht würde er an diesem Abend wider Erwarten nicht nur von Sehnsucht begleitet einschlafen.

 

* Ende *

 


End file.
